In this entire description and the appending claims the term “corner cabinet” is a synonym for a cabinet whose interior is not accessible over its entire width through a door opening so that shelves which can be pushed in the cabinet for storing objects and which can be pulled out of the cabinet for providing access to the objects may not be made as simple drawers extending over the entire width of the cabinet. Instead, a shelf which essentially extends over the width of such a cabinet has to be guided through the door opening in a non-linear movement. If this non-linear movement is restricted to a pivoting movement of the shelf about a vertical pivot axis with regard to a bearing pedestal supported in the front middle of the corner cabinet at a supporting column, the respective shelf can be pivoted through the door opening out of the corner cabinet by nearly half of its surface area at maximum. To be able to guide the shelf farther outside in front of the door opening it may not be rigidly but has to be movably mounted to a supporting arm which is pivotable about such a pivot axis. This movability may in general be a horizontal shiftability and/or a further pivotability about a second vertical pivot axis with regard to the support arm. The present invention relates to fittings in which the shelf is mounted to the supporting arm such as to be pivotable about such a second vertical pivot axis, wherein the position of this pivot axis is arranged at a fixed point on the supporting arm.
When the shelf is movably mounted to the supporting arm, this movement has to be coupled to the pivoting movement of the supporting arm about the vertical pivot axis in the front middle of the corner cabinet such that the moving shelf does not collide with the body of the corner cabinet. To this end, different approaches are known.
German utility model DE 20 2004 011 200 U1 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,318,631 B2 belonging to the same patent family teach to additionally support the respective shelf at a second supporting arm which is mounted at that side of the door opening opposing the supporting column such as to be pivotable about a third vertical pivot axis, and at whose free end the shelf is supported such as to be pivotable about a fourth vertical pivot axis. At the underside of the shelf, the fourth vertical pivoting axis is arranged at a distance to the second vertical pivoting axis, about which the shelf is supported at the free end of the first supporting arm in a pivotable way. Supported and guided by both supporting arms, the shelf can be pulled out of the corner cabinet through the door opening in a S-shaped movement, wherein the maximally pulled out position of the shelf is partially located besides the corner cabinet. This is unfavorable with regard to the accessibility of the parts of the shelf which cannot be completely pulled out of the corner cabinet. Further, this known corner cabinet fitting needs additional sufficiently stable supporting points at the sidewall of the corner cabinet delimiting the door opening. Further, the possible surface area of the shelf, as compared to the base area of the corner cabinet is comparatively small, particularly in the middle of the shelf which has to be guided around the front edge of the sidewall delimiting the door opening, and which has a narrowing for this purpose.
From German patent application publication DE 10 2006 055 806 A1 and European patent EP 1 925 238 B1 belonging to the same patent family, a corner cabinet fitting is known, in which the respective shelf is supported via two supporting arms which are mounted to a single bearing pedestal such as to be pivotable about vertical pivot axes running in the front middle of the corner cabinet. Here, the shelf is not only mounted to the supporting arms such as to be pivotable about two further pivot axis but the supporting points of the shelf at the supporting arms are also movable along the supporting arms. The movability of the connection points along the supporting arms are coupled to the pivoting movements of the supporting arms about their vertical pivot axes by a coupling mechanism including control levers and sliding tracks. The known corner cabinet fitting has a very complex construction, and, due to the basically present degrees of freedom of movement of the shelf with regard to the supporting arms, it is low in stability of movement guiding. Further, the possible surface area of the shelf is comparatively small as compared to the base area of the corner cabinet. The possible surface area is limited to two adjacent circular areas.
A corner cabinet fitting comprising the features of the preamble of independent claim 1 is known from European patent EP 2 353 436 B1 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,911,035 B2 belonging to the same patent family, and from German utility model DE 20 2015 102 233 U1 and European patent EP 3 090 654 B1 belonging to the same patent family. A supporting arm is mounted to a bearing pedestal such as to be pivotable about a first spatially fixed vertical pivot axis, the bearing pedestal being supported at a vertical supporting column in the front middle of the corner cabinet. A shelf carrier to which the shelf is fastened is mounted to the supporting arm such as to be pivotable about a second vertical pivot axis. A control lever is mounted with its one end to the bearing pedestal such as to be pivotable about a further spatially fixed vertical pivot axis, and with its other end, in a pivotable way, to a cantilever of the shelf carrier extending backwards beyond the second vertical pivot axis. The supporting arm, the bearing pedestal, the control lever and the cantilever form a lever gearing which couples the pivoting movement of the shelf carrier with regard to the supporting arm to the pivoting movement of the supporting arm with regard to the bearing pedestal. The shelf fastened to the shelf carrier is thus guided into a pulled out position which is by far predominantly outside of the corner cabinet and in front of its door opening. As compared to the base area of the respective corner cabinet, the possible size of the shelf is, however, comparatively small even with this known corner cabinet fitting. Further, due to the small distance between the spatially fixed vertical pivot axes of the supporting arm and of the control lever, high forces on the control lever and its bearings come about.
An apparatus for holding a display is known from German publication DE 11 2011 102 299 T5 of an international application having the international publication number WO 2012/006 593 A2. The apparatus comprises a base part, a first arm which is pivotable about a first vertical pivot axis with regard to the base part, a second arm which is pivotable about a second vertical pivot axis with regard to the first arm, and a display fastening bracket which is pivotable about a third vertical pivot axis with regard to the second arm. A pivoting area of the first arm with regard to the base part and a pivoting area of the second arm with regard to the first arm are each delimited to 180° by means of stops. A gearing mechanism comprising a first gearwheel which is limited to 180° rotatable with regard to the base part, a toothed belt and a second gearwheel rigidly coupled to the second arm is provided to orientate the second pivoting area over which the second arm is pivotable with regard to the first arm in a fixed way with regard to the base part. The second arm is made as a parallelogram lever arrangement to support the display fastening bracket at the first arm such as to be movable in height direction at a fixed orientation with regard to the horizontal.
There still is a need of a corner cabinet fitting for movably mounting a shelf in a corner cabinet, which, as compared to the base area of the corner cabinet, guides a large shelf far in front of the door opening of the corner cabinet, and which is nevertheless of limited complexity.